Many consumers love to bake, and baking often requires certain ingredients, such as brown sugar or shortening, to be packed into a measuring cup for accurate measuring. Once such ingredients are packed into the measuring cup, it can be difficult or time consuming to remove them from the measuring cup for placement into, for example, a mixing bowl. If one has to struggle to remove all of the entire ingredients from a measuring cup with a spoon or knife, the cup may be damaged or there may be an inaccurate measurement due to ingredients that are left behind. Without a more effective way to remove ingredients, a baker can have improper measurements, which can ruin the entire recipe.
The bottomless measuring cup of the present invention offers a chef, cook, or baker a better way to measure and pour ingredients, such as brown sugar, shortening or peanut butter, into a mixing bowl. The present invention allows its user to fill the bottomless measuring cup with the intended ingredient, pack it to measure, and then simply push the ingredient through the cup and into the bowl. This will ensure proper measuring of certain things that need packed or should have air bubbles removed and will also ease their placement into the mixing container. The bottomless measuring cup of the present invention will reduce the effort required when cooking and baking, especially for those suffering from arthritis or other physical limitations. The convenience of using the bottomless measuring cup will even encourage kids to help bake.